The Real Me
by xxCandyApples
Summary: Utau Hoshina, she's acted different for her whole middle school, and highschool life, just to get a certain someone's attention. And when she thinks that she got it, he gets a girlfriend. And it's her best friend? WHAT? I think it's time for you to read!
1. Rivaly Begins

_**~The Real Me~**_

_**Full Summery: Utau Hoshina acts different then what she really is, on the inside, she's a smart, nice, fun to be around girl. But on the outside, she's a slut, mean, stupid, and most of the time, wimpy girl. She's been acting like so for her whole entire middle school life and now, most of her high school life. All just to get one person's attention, she finds that he doesn't see her. And just when she thinks she can get his attention, He gets a girlfriend. And his girlfriend.. is her Best Friend? WHAT?!**_

_**What does Utau do know? Well, now it's time for you guys to read. :D**_

_**Parings: One sided A million Utau fanboysxUtau, UtauxKukaixOC, One sided Kukai fangirlsxKukai**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Utau folded her arms madly as she walked towards the school boredly, she didn't want to go to school, considering that it was the first day. She hated first day's, they dragged on. She continued walking, even though she could hear people calling her name quite loudly, she didn't want to be bothered at that moment. She wanted to be herself for once, around her crush which she had since middle school.

"Utau!" Her black haired friend called as she ran up to the blonde haired girl slowly, nearly tripping on things as she made her way to her. "How was your weekend?"

Utau smiled slightly, then wiped it off of her face quickly. "Weren't you there?" She asked, looking at her as they continued to walk to school. "I swear to god you were."

"Well maybe I was!" She said happily. "But anyways, there's new freshmeat again!" She said. "And you know what that means."

Utau nodded. "We get to tease and torture them, right?" She asked, looking away from her so called best friend. "I'll met you at school Britney, I need to get something."

"Is it what I think it is?" Britney asked, looking at her suspiciously.

Utau thought about it for a second. "Um.. sure." She said, watching Britney walking off, talking to her other friends. Utau waited until she was out of sight, before waiting for the person she was waiting for to walk by and say hello to her, like he did every school day.

"Hello, your here again?" He asked, looking at her puzzled. "Are you lost?"

Utau folded her arms as she glared at the dusty red haired boy. "No, are you?" She asked, flaring her nose. "Because it looks like it."

"Haha Utau," He said, smiling at her. "Very funny."

Utau smirked, looking away from him. "Well it's nice to see you Ramen boy," She said coldly, beginning to walk away. "But I have things to do."

"Haha like what?" He asked, walking behind her, smirking as well. "Go make out with some random guy in a closet?"

"Very funny," Utau said taking a look back at him. "But no, I'm not." She said, holding back laughter when he made a fake gasping face. "I have to buy my friend something for tonight."

"Ohh," He said slowly. "Like what? Beer? Protection?"

"Sure," Utau said. "What ever those things are."

He laughed, then began to walk faster then her so he could get to school faster, she watched him nearly run off. She sighed, madly, then continued walking. Utau hated her life. she acted like a different person to get anothers person's attention, and half the time, that doesn't even work. Instead, she gets creapy fan boys who want to get in her pants.

Getting the bangs out of her eyes, she looked up at the school boredly. Huffing loudly, she made her way into the school, waiting to be attacked by her fan-boys, like every day like last year. When she heard a voice call from behind her, she expected someone to glomp onto her, then every other fanboy. But instead Britney ran up to her, with pleading eyes.

"Did you get anything?"

"They didn't have anything.." Utau mumbled, making sure that it didn't look like she was lieing. After lieing for about 5 years of her life, she leaned to become a good lier, which the teachers couldn't even tell if she was lying or not. So lieing to her so called friends was a peice of cake, but she did have look like she was bad at lieing too.

"So you didn't get anything, like protection?" Britney asked in disbelief. "Sometimes, I don't know about you Utan.."

Utau sighed. "It's Utau, not Utan, Utau." She corrected, noticing Britney's 'smartness' once again.

"Whatever smarty pants." Britney scoffed, waving a hand at her and opening her locker, for the first time in a while, she didn't even ask anyone what her locker combination was. Last year, everyone knew what it was, and so, when she was confused when stuff was getting stolen from her and she didn't know why, everyone else did.

Utau smirked, walking off to go to her own locker, on the other side of the hall. And to her luck, a couple lockers away from Kukai Souma, the jock. She had developed a crush on him in 6th grade, and she tried everything that year to get him to notice her, anything that didn't involve being a slut, but he didn't even know her name. So in 7th grade, she decided to take up the role as a slut, becoming well known by everyone. But still, he did not adknowledge her.

Not until the begining of highschool when he went to the wrong locker, trying to get into her own locker.

But they rarely talked, much to Utau's dismay, other then when he saw her every morning on his way to school, saying hi. Utau sighed, opening her locker without even trying to think of what her combination was. She placed her books in her locker, but while doing so, she found a peice of paper that last left in the locker from the end of last years school.

Putting her books down, she began to read the paper to herself quietly. Someone had to misplace this paper, because it was written for Kukai. But when she gotten down to the bottom of the paper, she read the name and felt anger burn up in her.

Trying to prevent any tears, she crushed the paper into a ball and hucked it into the garbage can next to her, then looked into her locker madly. She couldn't believe what was going on. Her best friend, liked the guy she liked since the six grade. And she was the person she came to become a slut in the first place.

"Utau?" Kukai asked, looking at a very mad Utau confused. "Whats wrong?"

Utau turned to look at him making sure that there were no tears. "Eh?" She asked, trying to remember that she was in school now. "Nothing."_ But inside, everything._

"Oh," Kukai said, smiling at her. "It just looked like you were really mad. I must have misjudged you."

_Don't worry, you didn't._

"You must have, idiot." Utau said coldly, turning away from him and continueing to organize her stuff. She heard Kukai open his locker, and start to put away his books as well. Utau peeked from her locker door, to see if she hurt him in any way, but he seemed cool about it, and was minding his own business. Smiling to herself, she went back to work on her locker.

"Utau!" Britney's voice called from across the hallway, very loudly in fact.

Utau turned around to look at her, trying her best to smile. "Yes?" She asked, trying her best to be nice to her friend, but inside she wanted to punch her and kick her ass.

"I just remember something!" She said, clapping her hands. Utau sighed and began to clap her hands too. "Why is your shirt buttoned up?"

Utau looked down at her shirt, indeed, it was button up so nothing much of her breast was showing. "Because it is?" Utau said quietly, looking at her.

"I'll fix it then!" She said, unbuttoning her shirt so that if you even took a quick glance at Utau, you could her breast at the same time. "There we go!"

Utau tried to make sure that no one was watching as she slapped Britney's hand. "I could have done that on my own!" Utau said madly.

"I know!" She said happily, then grabbed onto Utau's hand. "Come on girly!" She said loudly. "Lets go!"

Utau barely had enough time to grab her books and close her locker before she was dragged off without free will by Birtney.

Kukai watched her be dragged down the hallway before laughing to himself and putting his things away. "Funny."

----

Utau smiled, the one class she was able to be herself in, chorus. Even if her friends were in the class, she was able to sing without being judged on, she was indeed, the best singer out of the whole chous, unless, Britney was actually willing to sing that day. But, anyone who really got into details when they sang, Utau does indeed, sing better.

"Hoshina, Utau?"

"Here." Utau called from the back row, smiling happily to herself.

"Kiloka, Britney?

There was a pause of silence as the chorus teacher called her name once again, much louder then the first time. Britney, who was talking to a random guy she just met, looked up. "Here!" She called boredly, then returned talking to the guy she just met.

Utau sighed, folding her arms. The teacher called the rest of the chorus, who were extremely happy to be in chorus this year. The teacher then devided the boys and girls apart, much to Britney's dismay, but she admittedly began to talk to another one of her friends.

Utau waited silently. This year there was a different chorus teacher, and Utau wanted to prove to her, even if it didn't look like it, she was a very good singer. But her patience was running out and she was beginningto tap her foot. But lucky for her, it was on beat with the song, so nobody could really tell why she was tapping her foot. Utau huffed, being the last in line, sucked. And when the teacher finally got to her and she was able to sing.

Utau prepared her voice, smiling to herself slightly. But as soon as she was able to sing, Britney decided to speak up. "Utau's sick, so she can't really sing today." Utau stared at Britney in disbelief, she waved and smiled back at her.

"I'm fine." Utau said in a low tone, looking at the teacher. "Perfectly fine."

The teacher, confused, sighed and shook her head. "I'll listen to you some other day then, I don't want you to waste your voice."

Utau felt anger rise in herself, she couldn't believe what was going on. She glared at Britney who was still smiling away and waving at her. She then looked back at the teacher, who was smiling to the rest of the chorus, which half of them looked at Utau puzzled.

"Let's start with some simple warm ups now." The teacher said, raising her hands slowly in the air. She then looked at Utau with a stern look, the 'don't sing' look. Mad, Utau flared her nose, folding her arms.

Utau listen to the chorus, which sounded so bad that she wanted to pull hair out of her own head. Resisting the urge as much as she could, she tugged on her skirt, listening madly to the rest of the chorus. Utauexhaled slowly, still trying to resist singing, but she loved to sing, and when she knew what the song was, she couldn't help it when the words came right out of her mouth, smoothly, and nicely.

The girls who was standing next to her, stopped singing, just to hear her sing. They stared in awe-struck. The next to stop singing was the people around them, who also looked at her in awe-struck, they were in love with her singing. Slowly, the rest of the chorus stopped and Utau didn't care if she was the last one singing, even if she wasn't supposed to, she wanted to sing.

"Ah!" The teacher said with their eyes closed. "Who has this wonderful voice?"

The girls who were standing next to Utau, pointed at Utau and spoke at the same time. "Her."

"Who?" The teacher asked as she opened her eyes, watched as all the chorus students, excluding Britney, pointed at Utau, who was looking at the teacher calmly. "Y- you? How do.."

Utau smiled sweetly at her. "Allot of practice 'Mam." She said in a happily manner. Then, whispers emerged throughout the whole room, about her sudden kindness that showed out of no where. Utau blinked, then realized how nice she was, closing her eyes, she sighed. No one was going to forget that.

"Please." The teacher said, giving her a pleading look. "Sing again."

Utaufolded her arms, going back to the mean look she was supposed to be pulling off. "Fine." She replied coldly, and began to sing once again. The teacher smiled with amusement, clapping her hands together, then getting the rest of the chorus to sing the song that Utau was singing.

Quite statisfied, the teacher pointed at Utau happily. "You need a solo." She said, smiling brightly.

"What ever." Utau huffed, but on the inside, she wanted to jump for joy, never before had she gotten a solo, it was always Britney, who barely remembered her lines.

_It's about time people noticed the real voice I have.  
_

_**Yeah! Finished the first chapter, I wanted to add more to it, but, at the same time, I didn't so you guys can read it and say if I should continue it. Please review, and if you have to, flame.**_


	2. A Section of The Real Utau

**_~The Real Me~_**

**_Parings: Onesided fanboysxUtau, UtauxKukaixOc, Onesided fangirlsxKukai.  
Chapter 2:_**

Friday night, three weeks into school, and Utau thought her life couldn't get any worse. But when she got a call from Britney, telling her to come over her house for a sleepover, she knew that she was up to no good, and that she was going to have to get involve with it. So, exited her room with a bag of her things in it, she gazed down the hallway, seeing Ikuto walk out of his room the same time. He looked at her confused, then shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't exactly caring where she went.

"Where are you going?" Utau asked, trying to start a conversation so she could be late to Britney's.

Ikuto smirked, walking out the front door with her. "Amu's, to bother her." He said cooly. "What about you?"

Utau sighed, looking down the road tiredly. "Britney's." She said sadly, shifted slightly.

"When are you going to be your true self again?" Ikuto asked, slightly aggravated. "I almost miss it."

Utau held back laughter, then waved at Ikuto and ran off to Britney's house. Once she was there, she was greeted by Britney's mom, who pulled her into a hug and was happy that she showed up. Utau spoke with her for a while before Britney came running down the stairs, smiling at her brightfully, and pulling her up the stairs. Once into Britney's room, she was shoved onto the bed, where the rest of her friends where. They smiled at her, waving happily, then going back to doing their nails.

Utau put herself in a sitting position and looked at Britney with a blank look. "Is there anyone else coming?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Of course silly!" Britney said happily. "What would a sleepover be without boys?"

_A normal sleepover, duh._

"A bad one." One of her friends responded, then went back to her nails. "I mean, without boys, life would be so dull."

"Yeah." Another said, nodding slightly. "It would be so boring."

Britney smiled, liking the responses that came from her friends. But when she realized that Utau hadn't gave her a answer, she stared at her. "Well Utau? What do you think?"

"Eh?" Utau asked, looking up from her nails, which she was coloring black. "It would be pretty boring.. I guess."

"Britney!" Britney's mom called from the downstairs. "The boys are here!"

"Okay mom!" Britney called, opening the door and walking back to her bed. "Tell then they can come up into my room!"

"Utau," One said, looking Utau who had been too interested in her nails to even hear that the guys were there.

"What?" She asked, looking at the brunette that was talking to her.

"Did you get the solo?" She asked in a low tone, so Britney couldn't hear her. Utau nodded, smiling slightly to herself. "Congrats to you."

"Th-" Utau started, but when she looked at the doorway where the guys coming through, and just at that same time, Kukai happenend to be walking through the door, she couldn't finish her sentence. He smiled at her, waving at her and sitting down on the floor, waiting for the rest of the girls to finish their nails. Utau looked back at her brunette friend who was giggling because of Utau's shyness. "Shut up."

"Gomen." She said quietly, then looked at the boys as well.

Britney stood up, smiling at the guys proudly. "Lets play truth or dare!"

The rest of the girls, excluding Utau, cheered for joy, while Utau tried to make it look like her eyes shot up to look up at Britney with amusement. But, she knew that she failed at that. The guys seemed quite trilled about the fact, and got all of the girls to sit in a big circle. One guy, with dark black hair, said that he would go first. He looked around the room, looking at all the girls boobs before speaking.

"Britney," He said, in a low tone, trying to impress the girls. "Truth or Dare?"

Britney smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to strip for us guys."

"Alright." Britney said, starting to remove her shirt for the guys, who seemed amused by Britney's actions, while the rest of the girls sighed loudly, dropping their heads. As soon as she was done, she looked around the room, her looked basically staying on Kukai. "Kukai, truth or dare?"

Utau felt jealously rise up in her. Kukai looked away from the floor to look at Britney. "Dare." He said calmly.

Britney smirked. "I dare you to make out with anyone in this room."

Kukai looked around the room, he wasn't exactly sure which girl he wanted to make out with, considering he didn't know them all that well. Well, that was, until he looked at Utau, he knew her the best, he knew that she was secretly still a virgin. He even also knew that she didn't like to show off, unless it was singing. Standing up, his mind half set, he walked very slowly towards her way. He was close enough to touch her when Britney spoke to him.

"I knew you would pick me!" She said, launching herself onto him, kissing him forcefully. Utau watched, trying not to show any emotion, until she realized that he was walking her way. She closed her eyes, to think things through, and not watch the make out session in front of her. She felt something tap her shoulder, so, looking slowly to see what it was, she looked at Eru who was watching as well. Utau glared at her, trying to tell her that she needed to go back in her bag. She frowned, floating off back to her bag, she then looked back towards the make out session, which was still going on, by Britney's force.

"Umm." Utau spoke, looking at her watch, then back up at the two of them. "It's been over two minutes."

Kukai pulled away from Britney, looking glad that she had spoken up, because he was thinking god knows when she was going to stop. Kukai walked back to his seat, and looked around the room. "Kiki, truth or dare?"

The brunette looked up at him. "Dare."

"I dare yo-"

"Let's play something else!" Britney said loudly, causing everyone to look at her. "Please?"

Everyone mumbled something not so nice and they all nodded.

----

Utau was beyond tired, just at midnight. It wasn't her fault that she was too busy doing things all day, and the day before that. She sighed, watching the guys jump into the pool, which she thought, was going to be freezing cold. But when one of them said that it was awesome, Utau stepped up to the challenge. Already freezing in her bikini before she even touched the water, she gazed at the five boys who were swimming around.

"Are you sure?" Utau asked, takeing a step behind, ready to jump in.

Kukai nodded, giving her a thumbs up. "Yeah!"

"Okay.." Utau mumbled, taking another step, she then sprinted towards the pool, and right before she fell in, she jumped up into the air. She decided that a cannon ball was fine enough, so she brought herself into a ball and waited for the contact of the water. Once she was in the water, the guys weren't lieing, it was indeed a nice temperature. She returned to the surface, and got the hair out of her eyes and looked around the pool, the guys were cheering, quite loudly.

"Yeah!" One said. "Now that's a dare devil!"

Another spoke up. "Thats the kind of girl I like!"

"Nice job Utau!" Kukai spoke from behind her, splashing her slightly. She turned around to look at him, smiling at him.

"Thanks Kukai! But I thought you were better." She said cheerfully.

Kukai smiled back at her. "I don't think so," He said. "My belly flop could have been better, but your Cannon ball was perfect."

"But it's easy to do a cannon ball and get it perfect." Utau said smiling once again.

"You're right.." Kukai said, then splashed her again. She splashed back, then the two of them broke out into laughter out of nowhere. They laughed for about three minutes before someone began to talk to Kukai, and Utau tried to see around him to see who it was, but when she saw a floating green haired boy, she knew that he had a shugo chara. So, reaching for it, just to see him better, she tripped on the slipply pool floor and came crashing towards Kukai.

"Eep!" Utau said loudly before she collided into him and the two of them went under the water. She opened her eyes, even if the cloarene stung her eyes, just to see if Kukai was okay, lucky for her, he was, and was still smiling. She grabbed onto his hand and pulled him up out of the water the same time she was getting up. Once they were above the surface, she immediately began to apologize.

"It's okay, it happens." Kukai said cooly, smiling at her. The green haired chara looked at Eru and Iru, who just happened to be coming to Utau, probably just to see if she was okay.

"Utau-chan?! Are you okay?" Eru asked, looking at her, who was looking at the green haired chara, who was looking at Iru, who was looking at Kukai, who was looking at Eru.

Kukai then looked at Utau, who looked also looked back at him. They both at the same time. "You have shugo charas?"

Utau nodded first. "Eru and Iru." She said, pointing at the devil, who smirked, and the angel, who smiled sweetly at him.

Kukai smiled at them, then pointed at the green haired chara. "He's Daichi." Daichi gave Utau a thumbs up with a wide grin. "Haha, this should be funny," Kukai said pointing to the deck. "Britney's going to try and jump."

Utau smirked. "This should be good."

-----

Utau opened her eyes, knowing that it was morning. She sighed, she probably only got about five hours of sleep that day. She shifted slightly, ready to get up and eat. But when she figured out that someone had put their arms around her, she knew that she didn't want to wake them up, giving them a chance at sleeping. Utau sighed, she was stuck sleeping downstairs, she thought that she was alone, but someone must have came to sleep with her.

Utau did a double take. Her clothes were still on.

Utau smiled slightly, she didn't do anything bad last night. She gazed down to her two chara's who were sleeping peacefully to themselves, and in their eggs. But when she saw a third egg, she began to wounder if another egg hatched, but when she saw Daichi pop out of his egg and wake up, she knew who exactly had their arms around her.

_Souma Kukai..._

Utau tried not to show any emotion as she continued to lay on the pull out mattress. She squirmed a little bit, trying to get out of his grip. She knew her face was burning up. But his grip around her was so tight that it was impossible for her to get out of, so she was stuck laying there.

"Kukai.." Utau said silently, trying to wake him up. When that didn't work she tried to turn to face him and then she could tap him until he woke up. It took her a while to turn to face him, while she listened to Daichi's snickering, she finally turned to him. As soon as she did so, his grip got even tighter, makeing it impossible for her to move. Utau gulped, she was doomed. "Kukai.."

He moaned.

_Still sleeping._

Utau sighed, she wasn't going to get out of the situation any time soon. She heard someone walk down the stairs, she was wishing that it wasn't any of her friends, just one of Kukai's would be fine. "The things I see these days."

"Mrs. Kiloka!" Utau huffed loudly. Utau knew that she turned around and was looking at her body confused. "Help me!"

Mrs. Kiloka looked at Utau and smiled. "I always knew that there was _good_ inside of you.."

"Huh?" Utau asked, trying to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Must I tell you?"

".. Please."

**_Whoot! Another chapter! I shall update my other story, (The Watermelon Drug) as soon as I can. So please bare with me, I'm in a writers block and this story is helping me get out of it._**


End file.
